Previously vacuum cleaners having a flexible dust-collecting bag connected to the outlet of a fan in a housing had the inlet of the bag symmetrically positioned on the outlet and the bag ballooned outwardly and upwardly by the air pressure from the fan and continuously agitated the dirt toward the top of the bag causing blooming of the dust so that anything contacting the outside of the bag could easily be marked with the fine dust which was blown out through the fine pores in the bag. Furthermore, the ballooning of the bag exposes considerable portions of the top of the housing for transmitting the mechanical noises from the motor and fan, as well as air noise from the fan and turbulence in the bag.